


The Prince

by lilbabyjenjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of prejudice, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Bottom Lee Jeno, Coming of Age, Discrimination, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, No Smut, Prince Lee Jeno, Sad Lee Jeno, Soldier Na Jaemin, Somewhat, a lot of tears, enjoy!!, hyunjin's jeno's brother, i cant tag, i promise u the story is better than the summary, neither can i summarise, people hate omegas, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabyjenjen/pseuds/lilbabyjenjen
Summary: Lee Jeno is the softest Prince among the other Princes of the Southern Islands and with that he was prejudiced, hated and seen as a disgrace by the community, as well as his family. That shouldn't be the way to act if he were to present as an Alpha Prince. Presenting on his 20th birthday would be more than just a problem. It would mark his fate.Na Jaemin, a Corporal, should be there to help him. But will he?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honesly i suck at summaries. just read the story it's way better than the summary haahha

"Your strikes are weak! Make it stronger!"

Jeno panted as he swung his wooden sword used solely for training, just enough to touch a strand of his trainer's hair. His trainer, Jaehyun, was unimpressed. They went on and on but Jeno just couldn't get it. He couldn't charge well, unlike his twin brother. He dropped his wooden sword in frustration, breathing heavily. 

"I can't believe it. You're presenting soon yet you can't even fight me properly after years of training." Jaehyun said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Jeno bowed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Our last training before you presentation is tomorrow. Buck up those strokes by tonight. I don't wish to be humiliated for training you."

The trainer left without a word, putting back the wooden sword at where it belongs. Jeno breathed in a deep breath, his eyes stinging with tears. How exactly was he supposed to improve his attacks in less than 24 hours? Shaking his head and wiping his tears, he kept the wooden sword he was holding at the corner of the training room right beside his brother's. 

Unlike his, his brother's wooden sword was long left untouched. He had advanced to a normal metal sword. Taeyong was his brother's trainer and he was sure that Jaehyun envied his own boyfriend training Jeno's twin. It was just something in him. Swords and him never click. It took him years to learn how to defend but until now, he lacked in his attacks. No matter how many times Jaehyun prioritised attack over defence during his training sessions, he never passed his attacks.

The tired and worn out Prince walked out of the training room, head hung low, a posture that Royalty shouldn't show. The maidens walked past, without a single care and so did the servants, ignoring his very presence. He was never respected despite being a Prince of the Southern Islands. Everyone treated him like a simple man outside the castle gates, not as a member of the Royal family. I mean what could he do?

When his very own Father disregarded him as well?

His quarters were far away from the training room and Jeno dreaded the amount of people he would pass by. He quickly made his way back to his quarters, wary of the judgemental looks from the passing castle staff. He closed the door of his room and leaned against the door, sighing.

Another shitty day he had.

Jeno stripped off his training armor and put on his everyday clothes, neatly buckling up his belt around his small waist. He looked at the full length mirror in his closet and frowned at the reflection. He was the exact opposite of his twin brother. They call him too feminine. They call him too pretty to be a Prince.

Especially an Alpha Prince.

He does have a build, abs and muscles around the arms but his face always says otherwise. His father, King Hyukjae made him train as hard as he could, putting him into brutal environmental conditions to make him toughen up but Jeno remained the same. The one pretty Prince of the Southern Islands. He brushed his hair down, the bangs covering his forehead. It just made him look more vulnerable. 

He exited his closet and flopped onto his large bed, moaning when his sore muscles touched the comfortable mattress and quilt. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pouting. He still had to train later by himself and got sad. He promised the children at the orphanage that he will come to visit them. Sighing, he realised he was going to let the kids down.

"Jeno."

At that voice he rolled his eyes and got off his bed, opening the door to see his brother's face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hyunjin."

"Instead of lazing around why don't you train?" His twin spat.

Jeno frowned. "My body needs rest too and I'm not lazing around, brother."

Hyunjin scoffed. "You're never gonna be an alpha. Look at you. Lazy, soft and couldn't even fight with a wooden spoon."

"Is that all you intend to do? Come all the way here from the Council meeting to insult me?" Jeno said, tiredly. "If that's what you wanted, you have achieved it and please leave me alone."

"Father's not going to be pleased. Our 20th birthday is tomorrow. Good luck."

With that Hyunjin left, not without roughly pushing Jeno's shoulder that he tumbled back. He winced at the impact on his sore shoulder. He was always treated like shit in the castle, the double the treatment from his very own brother of seven minutes older. He closed the door and flopped back on the bed before whining loudly when he heard someone knock the door again. Dragging his feet he walked back to the door and swung the door open.

"What do you want Hyunjin? I- Jaemin?"

The pink haired knight smiled widely at the sight of the Prince. "Hello, missed me?"

Jeno laughed happily and jumped to hug him, his feet floating above the ground. Jaemin chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist to keep him steady.

"I missed you." Jeno said, sniffling.

"Oh gosh, don't cry. I missed you too." 

They embraced in front of the Prince's room, Jeno silently crying into Jaemin's shoulder with his hands fisting his uniform.

"Do you know how shitty my life became when you left?" Jeno sobbed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Jen." Jaemin sighed, kissing him softly on the Prince's ear. "Let's talk inside, yeah?"

Nodding, he pulled away, immediately missing the warmth from Jaemin's body. He took the other's hand and pulled him inside his room. He pushed the pink haired to sit, taking his place beside Jaemin and instantly leaning his head on Jaemin's shoulder. 

"So how was your training in the mainlands?" Jeno asked, wiping away his tears. 

"Meh. Normal stuff." Jaemin shrugged. "It's just that you get to train with the most elite of the elite."

"Well, that's good."

"How about you? Your birthday is tomorrow."

Jeno sighed. "I have to present as alpha. Or Father would kill me. In a family full of alphas and alphas only, it would be such a disgrace if I present as a beta. Or what's worse. An omega."

Jaemin pulled the Prince closer. "I believe you can. Even though you love children and family, there is still a possibility you would present as alpha."

"I don't have the will to rule. I don't have the will to even attack. All these training classes feel useless to me. You know that I never pass training."

Hope was slowly draining out of the desperate Prince. He snuggled nearer to Jaemin, ignoring the uncomfortable rough material of Jaemin's uniform. 

"If only I pass."

Jeno and Jaemin were long friends since Royal Kindergarten and were attached to the hip. Both can read each other's feelings, their friendship of almost fifteen years unbreakable. Jeno knew Jaemin and Jaemin knew Jeno. Ever since the Last Prince of the Southern Islands turned twelve, everyone started to look down at him. Jeno loved children and the idea of starting a family. With that, he started to soften. 

Hyunjin and Jeno started training at thirteen, their trainers were far more than satisfied with the older twin's progress but not Jeno's. King Hyukjae was infuriated when he founded out his youngest son's schedule was mostly spent in the orphanage, Royal Kindergarten and nurseries of different hospitals instead of training and learning how to rule. 

No way was he going to let his son present as omega.

Statuses are defined from their daily activity. One would present as alpha if their activity was active and fierce like fighting and their mindset willed to defend and protect those weaker than them. One would present as beta if they choose a life that would be normal, nothing superior, nothing low. One would present as omega if they had a passion for family and children, love and passion and everything that builds peace and harmony.

Presenting an omega would be one of the nicest things to present as. But as Royalty, it would be a disgrace.

"I can help you train. Well, with whatever time we have left." The younger offered.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure you're busy."

"No no. It's fine. I have a day off today from guarding today. I'll start tomorrow. I can help you tonight."

Jeno's eyes sparkled with hope and excitement as he pulled away abruptly, a smile wide across his face. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my friend."  
  
  


  
■□■

Mind in a haze and body sore, Jeno shuffled to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. Last night was when he realised Jaemin had improved drastically, his strokes swift, his body agile and his alertness high. He failed, losing against Jaemin more than ten times. Eventually they had to change the little competition into a proper training lesson where Jaemin gave him tips and helped him in what he was lacking in.

Jaemin was deadly strong, probably stronger than Jaehyun that when he trained again the next day, he could easily attack without that much effort as he used to. After the warm bath that relieved his pained muscles, he stepped out of the bathroom, a sigh escaping his lips when he saw the ceremonial presentation gown laid across his bed.

"You'll present as alpha, Jen. You will." He assured himself as he took the gown in his hands, feeling the soft silk material.

Jeno put it on, feeling his gut drop down at the sight of him in that gown. It was the color gold, the color only allowed to use for Royalty presentation. He sat infront of his mirror and put on his makeup, unlike Hyunjin, he had no one to make him look stunning.

"Jeno-yah."

"Come in."

Jaemin opened the door to the Prince's room and smiled encouragingly. "Hey."

"Hey." Jeno replied, his voice low and weak. "Father told me to use the littlest makeup I can so that I won't look weak."

"You look amazing. I don't understand why your father had to bring you down like that."

The older only shrugged, patting down powder of his cheeks for the last time. "It's made to be this way."

Jaemin sat beside the worn out male and slung an arm around his shoulder. He didn't say a word and watched as Jeno fixed his eyeshadow with the lightest tint of brown and apply the most palest pink lipstick he had ever seen. Jeno placed the lipstick down and stared into his reflection. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Jaemin whispered, tucking in Jeno's hair behind his ear.

A faint blush crept up the Prince's cheeks. "T-Thanks. Apparently only you think so." He stammered.

The knight continued to smile. He may or may have not fallen in love with his friend since childhood.   
  
  
  


□■□

  
  


The ceremony was too scary for poor Jeno. The hall was lighted with candles and light from the moon entered through the glass window in the ceiling. He fidgeted in his silk gown, his hands shaking in fear. Hyunjin was looking no different. Presenting is a terrifying stage in life as not everyone's presentation are the same, some had it violent, some had it calm.

"Prince Hyunjin, the Fourth Prince of the Southern Islands."

At the announcement the said prince stepped out from the curtains, standing in the middle of the podium where moonlight shone perfectly. The crowd of the family of Royalty, respected knights and castle staff clapped at Hyunjin's emergence. 

"Prince Jeno, the Last Prince of the Southern Islands."

Taking a deep breath, Jeno stepped out, shaking. No one clapped for him. It was dead silent. He felt his stomach quease at the judgemental stares of the crowd. He avoided his Father's eye, along with his Mother's, Queen Hyoyeon, who gave him an unimpressed look. His other older brothers were the same, Baekhyun giving his attention to Hyunjin instead, as well as Hoseok and Jinyoung. Tears welled in his eyes. 

They have given up on him.

"The Twin Princes will be chained to the podium."

On cue, a number of castle staff went up the podium, chaining their ankles, wrists and thighs that were connected to the podium. Jeno sniffled, tears dripping down to the wooden floor. He looked through his wet lashes through the crowd, seeing the crowd whisper at his cowardly actions. King Hyukjae and the rest of the family didn't look at him.

He didn't need to present to know he was a disgrace. 

A blob of pink in the crowd caught his attention. His lips curved slightly at the sight of Jaemin sitting in the middle with a low thumbs up. His mood slightly lifted, his tears stopped forming.

"Prince Hyunjin who is born at 08 42 PM will present in a minute."

The crowd was hyped and Hyunjin, with all the support, grinned proudly. Jeno, shaken in fear, glanced at his twin brother who waited for the one minute to pass. 

And when it did, Jeno started to cry.

Hyunjin trashed in those chains, screaming and yelling, making the wooden stage shake. Jeno braced himself, his brother only a metre away from him. His family was unfazed, unlike Jeno. Hyunjin continued to violently move around, scaring Jeno further. And in less than five minutes, Hyunjin calmed down, panting and drenched with sweat, body language tired and weak.

"Oh my gosh." Jeno mumbled, tears still streaming down his face.

The priest went on stage and raised Hyunjn's head before turning to the crowd.

"Prince Hyunjin has presented as alpha!"

The crowd applauded, cheering so much as Hyunjin's golden eyes shone momentarily. He then growled loudly, making the crowd all cheer louder. The castle staff helped free Hyunjin from the chains as they waited for Jeno's turn to present. Jeno shook his head, mumbling under his breath that his presentation wont be as horrifying as his twin's. Everyone simply ignored him as they continued to cheer for Hyunjin. 

"Prince Jeno who is born at 08 47 PM will present in a minute."

Jeno let out a shaky breath, his teary eyes blurring hiw view, taking away the ability to find Jaemin in the crowd. He counted down the seconds. 

Thirty seconds to go.

"J-Jaemin." He whispered.

Twenty.

Ten.

"Help me."  
  
  


■□■

Jaemin sat uncomfortably among the crowd, the body head making him sweat in his uniform, making it a rather unpleasant experience. He watched with pity as Jeno kneeled on the stage beside his brother, head hung low with chains pulling him down.

"It's okay, Jen. I know you can do it."

His heart shattered when Jeno looked up. His face was stained with tears and his eyes looked so broken and lost. Jaemin wanted to run and hug him, pepper him with kisses. But the eyes of the watchful crowd told him no.

"Prince Jeno who is born at 08 47 PM will present in a minute."

He prayed deep inside Jeno would present gracefully, not violently. He prayed that the presentation would go smoothly. And what's most important he prayed Jeno would present as alpha.

Went away one minute and Jaemin's nightmare begun.

Jeno first started to wheeze, his breathing irregular and abnormal. Then he started to spasm, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jaemin stood up from his seat, his face contorted with horror as he watched the person he loved suffer the pain of presenting. Jeno's spasms were violent, he couldn't breath and from far, Jaemin could see Jeno's lips turning blue.

"Jeno please be okay." He begged.

The audience remained silent, not alert or caring, just entertained. Jaemin excused himself from the crowd, his eyes still on Jeno, who's spasms didn't stop.

"J-Jaemin."

He paused in his actions when Jeno spasmed one last time before collapsing unconscious on the stage. He cursed under his breath and sprinted to the stage where the staff were taking their sweet time to remove the chains. His boots thumped at every step, each sound echoing in the silent hall. He pushed away the staff, yelling at them for taking their time and used his sword to break the chains.

"Jeno? Answer me please." Jaemin whispered, pulling the motionless Prince into his arms.

The poor exhausted Prince shifted in his arms, his lips parted wide as he gasped for air. Jaemin, terrified of losing his friend since kindergarten, chuckled in relief, his eyes watering when Jeno stirred. But his smile fell the moment Jeno opened his eyes.

Blue eyes.

Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

For not staying at where he should be during the Twin Prince's ceremony, Jaemin was thrown back to the mainlands again. He didn't even get to spare a glance of Jeno after Jeno was being ripped from his arms. He was devastated, worried and exasperated. He loved the Prince so much he couldn't stop thinking about him. 

"So, when do you think you'll be returning back to the Southern Islands?" Asked his friend Renjun, who removed his helmet as he sat down beside Jaemin.

Jaemin shrugged. "Dunno. I wish it's soon, though."

He stared at his friend. Renjun was an omega but was allowed in the fighting field after presenting. The people in the mainlands were more open minded about omegas. Maybe it's because of the constant foreign visitors which would come to the mainlands... unlike the Southern Islands. The mainland's mindset had changed about omegas, though some stayed rigid of what an omega should and shouldn't do but the Southern Islands remained the same.

"Your birthday is today right?" Renjun asked, gulping down a can of water.

The younger hummed. He's going to present in the evening at around 6 30 PM, which is the time he was born, and will be excused early. Sadly he will have no one to accompany him while he presents, his parents both living in the Southern Islands and he doubted they would bother travelling all the way to the mainlands to watch him present.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Wait, what?

"I can stay with you while you present. It might hurt.... I want to be there to help you if it does." The latter said, putting a hand on Jaemin's thigh.

"I might present as alpha. I might hurt you." Jaemin informed.

Renjun scoffed. "I am an omega training among hundreds of alphas here and no one could land a finger on me. I can protect myself if you go feral."

Jaemin sighed. "Fine. Just chain me down or something."

The omega smiled and pinched him on the cheek. "Okay big boy."

■□■

  
Five months have passed and Jaemin was deployed back to his homeland, the Southern Islands. He was happy, finally he's going home. Finally he can see Jeno again. He picked up his trunk and fixed his hat. Renjun, as always the loyal friend, shot him a smile at the departure dock.

"It's time to see your lover, huh? The most beautiful Prince you say, huh?" Renjun teased, poking Jaemin's sides. "Now try to win his heart like the alpha you are."

A bright red appeared on Jaemin's cheeks. "Shut up." He mumbled.

His scent was strong of embarrassment and he was annoyed the smirk only widened. He huffed with annoyance.

"Stop it, will you?" 

The omega snickered and patted him on the arm. "Alright. Have a safe trip, yeah? Do come visit when you have the time."

Jaemin hummed. "I will. Why don't you try coming to the Southern Islands one day?" 

"And get criticised for being an omega in a soldier's suit? No thanks."

The ship pulled down the sails. Jaemin let out a deep breath and waved his friend goodbye as he boarded the ship. He entered his cabin without a word, dropping his trunk loudly on the wooden floor. It was hot in there so he had no choice but to take out his coat and threw them onto the bed. It's going to be a week's journey back to the Southern Islands to his dismay. His time was wasted solely by travelling.

"Here we go. See you soon, Jeno." Jaemin whispered, taking out a sketchbook full of Jeno's portraits. 

He couldn't fight back the smile that made its way to his face. He missed Jeno so much that sometimes he couldn't sleep. It happened before too, that time being the months he spent in the mainlands to be trained further. He fished out a pencil from his coat and started sketching, drawing every small detail of Jeno's face. 

He sounded obsessed but Jeno was his muse and only escape from stress.

The week passed rather slowly much to Jaemin's dismay. His sketchbook now had only three pages left, the rest all full of drawings. He kept it in his bag and looked out of the windows. The Southern Islands came to sight, the dock rather old and not maintained. The Kings that ruled the Southern Islands never really cared if there would be foreigners visiting so they would leave the infrastructures be the way it was.

Series of loud footsteps from impatient passengers got Jaemin moving, immediately throwing his items into his trunk and scuffling down the cabin halls along with the crowd to leave the ship. Jaemin chuckled when he saw his friend (don't mind him, he makes a lot of friends) Lee Donghyuck waving at him enthusiastically from the dock. 

"Oh my gosh! Look at you! So handsome." Donghyuck cooed, pinching Jaemin's cheek like a child.

"Oh, look at you! So pretty!" Jaemin copied, rolling his eyes as he put the trunk down. "So, omega?" He asked judging by Donghyuck's soft sweet scent.

"Mhm. Not like it matters." Donghyuck shrugged. "I can still help around. Just... not in the castle anymore."

Jaemin nodded his head in understatement. "I have so many omega friends it's lowkey dangerous." He mumbled.

The older scoffed. "Come on. It's not that bad. Besides, just because you presented as alpha doesn't mean I will be on your bed anytime soon."

The soldier gave him a look. "Ew. Disgusting. I'm not like that."

"See? You are definitely safe around omegas." 

One of the managers working around by the dock, clapped his hands loudly, telling everyone to get out of the way so the passengers from the next incoming ship will be able to fill the spot. Jaemin picked up his trunk and moved out along with Donghyuck, flagging down a carriage by the road.

"So you don't work at the castle anymore?" Jaemin asked.

"Not really. They never really fired me. Ever since I presented as omega they've been sending me to places outside the castle." Donghyuck sighed. "It's not like it matters. I still get the money, that's the important part."

"Good for you then." The soldier said, putting his trunk into the carriage, the sudden heavy weight pulling the poor horse down. "This generation of Kings need to learn on how to be open minded about male omegas. Everytime I walk around in the streets of the mainland, male omegas are walking about freely. Even male omegas get to work in the castle. This place needs a fix."

"True. I've heard about stories about male omegas getting loved and adored from the other side. Wish I was born there though." Donghyuck joked, running a hand through his brown hair.

The coachman cleared his throat impatiently. Jaemin scratched the back of his head sheepishly and apologised to the impatient coachman.

"Well, it's time to go." He said, extending his hand.

"Mhm. Have fun back in the castle. Isn't it boring to work as a guard though? Just standing at doors and acting all fierce." Donghyuck chuckled, taking the alpha's hand.

Jaemin shrugged. "Pretty boring. And my feet hurts after every shift but it's fine. As long as I have the opportunity to meet Jeno, I'm good."

The grip Donghyuck had on Jaemin's hand tightened. His eyes were shaking and his lips were quivering, words threatening to spill from them.

"Hyuck?" Jaemin called, a little worried. "Isn't it too early for your first heat to hit?"

His eyes widened, surprised when Donghyuck pulled him into a hug. He stood there frozen, confused. He could detect the worry wavering in Donghyuck's scent.

"Hyuck? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Jaemin felt the edges of the back of his hair being played. Donghyuck only does that when someone needed comforting.

"Jeno..." He began.

"W-What about him?" 

"When you were forcefully sent back to the mainlands as punishment, Jeno... J-Jeno had passed away." 

Jaemin's blood ran cold. Jeno? The very man he loved is dead? He couldn't believe his ears.

"I know you love him so much but he didn't live long enough. He passed away due to stress as said by the King." Donghyuck continued, rubbing Jaemin's back.

"A-Are you sure? Is he r-really dead?" Jaemin whispered, his eyes burning with tears. 

"I'm so sorry Jaemin."

His alpha composure crumbled to the ground and Jaemin began sobbing into Donghyuck's shoulder. The coachman tsked and Donghyuck didn't fail to sent a glare to him.

"I want to visit his grave before I head to the castle." Jaemin said after drying his tears. "To see him one- o-one last time." 

Donghyuck let out a sigh. "You can't see him. No one can. His body is being put to rest in his own bedroom. Only family members can see him." He said softly.

The tears ran down Jaemin's cheeks again. "I can't see him. I can't see him for the last time." He murmured before hiding his tear stained face behind the omega's shoulder. "I hate this Hyuck. I can't even apologise for leaving after his presentation. I didn't even manage to comfort him. Oh my god, H-Hyuck...."

"What had happened, had happened. You can't do anything now. All you have to do now is continue living a life the way you think Jeno would love you for." Donghyuck whispered, rocking the sad alpha's body. 

"I feel terrible, Hyuck."

"I know, I know."

"Excuse me, but are you willing to take on the ride or not?" The coachman asked, his tone cranky.

Donghyuck pulled away and glared at him. "Let the poor man have some time to recover." He hissed before turning back to Jaemin with his voice soft and soothing. "You are supposed to be back at your post by the dusk, right? Now don't waste your time, okay? I'll visit you when I can."

The younger nodded with his head hung low. The poor man climbed up the carriage and mumbled his desired destination, burying his head in his hands as he let out a shaky breath. The sun shone into the carriage, letting something in his coat shimmer under the material. Jaemin took it out from his pocket and bit his lip, suppressing the sobs.

In his hand was a golden bangle which he bought back in the mainland as an apology for disappearing without notice.

"Oh gosh, Jeno why? Why can't you wait for me a little longer?" Jaemin whispered, tears blurring his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, poor Jaemin didn't get to work that very day, falling sick almost immediately when he arrived at the castle. He stayed at his home for a week, his parents not bothering to help him. He's an alpha. He should be able to heal without other's help, they said.

Jaemin was grateful he had Donghyuck as a friend. The omega visited him everyday after his work as a butler. He would bring herbs and healthy food so the alpha would heal faster. Jaemin did heal quick after a week but Donghyuck knew he was still sick and hurting inside. 

"Don't overwork yourself, okay? If you feel sick, just tell them." Donghyuck advised as he walked to the entrance of the castle.

"They wouldn't bother. You saw my parents. What made you think they will give me leeway when I'm just slightly sick?" Jaemin said, his tone monotonous. 

"Still. You're sick for a week. I don't want you to fall sick again." 

"Hm. Whatever. See you again when I do." 

With that Jaemin entered the castle boundaries, his posture firm and mechanic. He felt dead inside, especially after the news of Jeno's death. He raised his head and fixed his composure before walking into the castle halls, bowing respectfully to anyone who passed by.

"Ah, Corporal Na. Welcome back." Said Sergeant Major Lee. "I was expecting your arrival last week."

Jaemin bowed and pushed his shoulders back. "I apologise, sir. I wasn't feeling well."

"As an alpha you should be able to cope with your sickness while doing your duty." Sergeant Major Lee raised an eyebrow. 

"I apologise, sir. My friend insisted that I rest."

"You are a Corporal in the Army. You have greater power than your friend who is merely a butler. Do not let him control you."

"I understand, sir. I will keep that in mind."

Sergeant Major Lee huffed. "You better, Corporal Na." He said firmly. "Anyway, your duty today is to patrol the castle halls. Your breaks are at one hour intervals. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." 

  
After three times patrolling, Jaemin's feet were sore and aching. He only had two breaks and he wished he could head home already. But he's an alpha. He's not supposed to be weak. He walked down the castle halls, scanning for anything suspicious or out place. Boring job, he'd rather teach amateurs how to use a sword than patrolling. But it's not like he could do anything. 

In order to teach, one needs to be at least a Sergeant. He was just a Corporal. 

Jaemin sighed. "It's only day one and I want to throw myself onto my bed and hibernate." He mumbled.

He turned to his right and went up the stairs, acknowledging a pair of Private First Classes bowing in greeting who were descending. He stopped at a level and walked down the hall when he saw a struggling pregnantmaiden carrying a heavy pail of iced water.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jaemin offered, taking the pail of water into his hands. 

"Thank you." The maiden whispered, putting a hand on her back.

"No problem, miss. Where are you heading to?"

"The Bedroom Halls."

That's a whole three levels up. Nodding, he followed the maiden, swallowing back his groans and grunts as he carried the heavy pail. Finally reaching the maiden's desired destination, Jaemin let out a loud huff, running a hand through his fading pink hair.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here." The maiden said, smiling as she took the pail away.

The water sloshed and the ice knocked against the metal of the pail. Jaemin bowed in acknowledgement and walked his way down again. He hadn't covered the fourth, fifth and sixth floor. He didn't understand who was in the right mind to build eight levels for a castle. He continued his boring task, patrolling the halls, helping any maiden or servant in need and keeping an eye on the surroundings. Terribly boring. He hated it.

"Fifteen minutes until nine. You can do it, Na." Jaemin mumbled to himself.

He eventually reached the seventh floor, the Bedroom Halls, the second last level of the enormous castle. He kept his posture firm and his eyes were alert. He passed by the rooms belonging to the Princes and then took a turn at the end of the hall where the King and Queen's bedroom was situated. He paced back to the stairs until he heard a shrill scream coming from one of the rooms.

Jaemin's head snapped at the scream, his eyebrows knitted together.

Who was that?

His eyes widened at the thought of the pregnant maiden just now. He ran towards each door, knocking on the wooden doors, impatiently waiting as the respective Princes open. 

"Is everything okay, my Lord?" He asked Prince Hoseok.

The Prince nodded his head and closed the door on him. Jaemin fumed. Princes these days. Rude and uncouth. He knocked on Baekhyun's door but got no other response than a fierce shout of "I'm busy, asshole!". Jinyoung's door was next and Jaemin would say he's the nicest among the rest. The Prince informed him of no casualty then politely excused himself. Jaemin ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He was sure he heard that scream loud and clear.

The tired soldier then moved to Hyunjin's bedroom which the owner lazily brushed him off. 

"I heard a scream from this floor. Have you not heard it, my Lord?" Jaemin asked.

Hyunjin shook his head, still distracted with his sword. "Have you asked my hyungs about it?"

"I had. So far they said they have heard nothing."

"It was probably coming from that omega's room. Go check on it, maybe some maiden fell or something."

Hyunjin didn't know who he was talking to. Jaemin bowed and left, moving on to Jeno's room, a little bit hesitant. He heard only certain maidens were allowed in, to keep the room clean and probably preserve the body.

Oh, the body.

He knocked onto the door, hoping whoever maiden- maybe the pregnant one he helped just now- inside would open it.

Nothing.

He knocked again, his knuckles becoming red the more he knocked.

Nothing.

Jaemin took in a deep shaky breath. He has to help that maiden. If his guesses were correct that the maiden had brought the pail of water to clean the Prince's bathroom, he feared she might have fallen. She's pregnant for god's sake. No way will he let her be in danger when in need of 

help.

Then he heard another scream of agony.

Knowing he was running out of time, he shook the doorknob, gritting his teeth when he realised it was locked. He took out his sword and stuck it by the door, using his entire strength to push the door open.

And voila, it opened.

He rushed in and was welcomed with another scream coming from the bathroom. He looked at the bed with shivers running down his spine. The bed, where Jeno's was supposedly laid down, was empty. Did the maiden attempt to bathe Jeno's body clean? A dead body was heavy. How could a pregnant maiden like her manage to carry him off the bed?

Thoughts and confusion away, Jaemin ran into the bathroom, banging the door open where the scream had came from. 

Jeno's body laid in the bathtub, the ice cubes floating around him. Jaemin looked away before he could be halted by his emotions and went searching for the maiden. Where was she? He leaned over the window in the bathroom. Had she fallen off? Jaemin placed his hands on his hips. He didn't understand. He eyed the pail lying right beside the tub. 

Had she slipped and accidentally fallen out of the window?

"AH!" 

Jaemin jerked in shock when he saw the body jolted, water splashing all across the bathroom in the proccess. He stared at the moving body, eyes wide in fear.

Was that body possessed?

"It hurts!" 

Jaemin stayed frozen at his spot as Jeno's body clawed itself, screaming like it was possessed and trashed in the bathtub. Then the body's eyes opened, shining blue, bright as ever.

What the hell was going on?

Those blue eyes fell on poor shocked petrified Jaemin and Jaemin found his blood turn cold at the stare. He backed away a step when the body's lips parted for a scream.

"Min! Help me!" It screamed.

"Whoever you are, get out of Jeno's body!" Jaemin shouted, terrified.

A loud scream tore the body's throat and shot the alpha a fierce glare. "It's me you fucking idiot! I'm not dead and help me with my heat, you imbecile!" 

Jaemin cautiously approached Jeno in fear who tossed and turned in the bathtub, clawing his red skin (which Jaemin only started to realise) with a scream. "Y-You're alive?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now help me!" Jeno yelled.

Gaining back himself Jaemin kneeled beside the bathtub, putting a shaking hand on Jeno's forehead.

It was burning.

He never dealt with heats before and all he could do was stare and watch as Jeno trashed around. His uniform was getting wet but the gears in Jaemin's brain were stuck and rusty, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Min? Min! Help me, it hurts so bad!" Jeno cried, the once iced water becoming warmer.

A tear fell down Jaemin's cheek. "Y-You're alive.. All the while I thought you were dead." He whispered, leaning over the bathtub to get a hold of Jeno, hugging him tight without any care of his uniform being soaked. "I missed you so much."

Jeno, finally getting a direct source of an alpha's scent, calmed down. He embraced the alpha, burying his head into Jaemin's neck where the scent glands were situated. He took another big good old sniff before his eyes turned back to its original black. 

"Do you know how happy I am to know you're alive?" Jaemin sobbed.

Jeno blinked a few times and his lips formed into a small sad smile as he rubbed the younger's back. "I missed you too."

They pulled away, a bright red spreading across Jaemin's cheeks when he only noticed the omega before him was naked. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away.

"I owe you an explanation." Jeno said, reaching out for a half soaked robe hanging beside the bathtub.

He got up from the bathtub, water dripping from the top of his head as he wrapped himself in the robe. His skin was red and flared but he felt so much better. When an omega's in heat, all he or she needed was the presence of an alpha to help cope with the pains of heat.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again like this." Jeno whispered, hugging Jaemin from the back. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I cursed at you. I'm sorry... I just couldn't control myself when I'm in heat." 

Jaemin sighed and turned around to properly hug the omega. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He said, missing the lovely sweet scent of an omega Jeno emitted. "Why did Donghyuck lie to me that you're dead? Why did everyone lie to me that you're dead?"

Jeno snuggled closer, despite only dressed in robe towels. "I am an omega, Min. Do you think the people would like having a male omega as part of the Royalty?" He said, his voice shaky. "They had to lie. They had to tell everyone I'm dead when I'm not. Only the castle staff knows I'm alive and they have sworn with their lives that they won't tell anyone outside the castle."

"They lied to everyone, Jen. How are you okay with this?" Jaemin said, pulling away, tears in his eyes. "Do you know how much it hurted me when I was told you died just after I left? Do you know how much pain they put inside me?"

Tears formed in Jeno's eyes. "I have to be okay with it. There is nothing I can do. What if my parents never lied and let me free? What would the people see me as? I am a Prince, Min. The last thing I want to deal with is the people turning against me the same way my family and the entire castle did." He explained, thrusting a finger to Jaemin's chest. "I'm tired living as an omega. It's only six months but it's hell, Min. No one takes care of my heat, no one bothers to check on me. For what I know, even though my father sends me food everyday without fail, is that they are still wanting me dead. I could have died if no one took care of my heat."

Jeno pointed at the opened window where there was a clear view of the village. "I can't run away, Min. No matter how much I want. I'm only an omega. I can't survive out there if I'm on a run. There are alphas waiting to pounce on me if they found out the Prince that was claimed dead had run away." He stated, breathless. "I would rather have them lie I'm dead than they know the Last Prince of the Southern Islands was an omega. Do you know how many crude alpha Princes are out there my parents would have surrendered me to?"

The omega's scent had shifted, from slight relief to anger and sorrow.

"It'll still be the same if they didn't lie, Min. I'll still be treated like a nobody and instead of only my family and the castle staff going against me, I'll have the entire kingdom added to the list." Jeno said, tears dripping down his eyes. "I never wanted a life like this, Min. You're an alpha. No one cares about you. They know you can do things on your own. I'm just a mere omega looked down upon in this society. If there was one thing I wanted to change myself is that I was never an omega, rather a beta cause my life would be so much better!"

"Then run away with me." Jaemin stated.

Jeno looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Run away with me. I know a place where male omegas like you are largely accepted." 

"You're ridiculous. There is no one who would accept a male omega."

"The mainlands. I've been there twice. I know how it is like. Trust me. I have a friend who's a soldier like me too and he's an omega."

There was unsureness and worry in Jeno's eyes. "I'm not sure about that"

"Believe me, please. Your family and the people aren't the only one stuck in a mentality that male omegas and female alphas are a disgrace. You too. You're raised to think male omegas all across the world are looked down upon. Follow me and I'll bring you to the mainlands." Jaemin begged.

He looked deep into Jeno's eyes, hoping to see any belief and trust in those beautiful black orbs. Jeno's only hope was the mainlands.

"I'm going to trust you with my life here, Min." Jeno began, his voice shaky. "So you better bring me there safely without anyone seeing me."

"You trust me?"

Jeno placed his hands on Jaemin's shoulder. "I trusted you for the longest time. Maybe now it's not the right time to not do so." He sighed, sending a small smile.

Jaemin broke into a grin. "I'll let you live a better life there, Jen. Maybe I could ask the Royalty to let you stay there. There is an omega Prince there too! And he's a Crowned Prince! I swear life would be better in the mainlands."

"Whatever pleases you, I guess." Jeno said. "But I just want you to know that my family could be crazy enough to kill me once they caught me out of my room so do whatever you can to keep me hidden."

"Of course!" The alpha exclaimed, his grin almost splitting his face. "I'll do whatever it takes."

The omega couldn't help but giggle at the excitement Jaemin was showing. The mainlands was probably way different than the Southern Islands. Jaemin watched as the love of his life giggled, his eyes crinkling into crescents. Unable to hold it back any longer, he held onto one of Jeno's arms and leaned down, letting his lips touch the latter's lightly.

"M-Min?" Jeno stammered, his face as red as a tomato.

"Do you know why the news of your death hurt me more than it should? That's because I loved you, Jen." Jaemin confessed, his own face blushing red. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just needed to- hmph!"

Jeno pressed his lips hard on Jaemin's, clutching onto his collar as he kissed the alpha like his life depended on it. He felt Jaemin's hand fall from his arm and onto his waist, bringing their bodies the closest it has ever been. He pulled away slowly, his heart beating so fast his ribcage was in a brink of shattering.

"I love you too, dumbass." Jeno whispered, his breath lingering against Jaemin's pink lips.

They kissed again, Jaemin's hands holding onto Jeno's waist tighter while Jeno wrapped his arms around his neck. Their bodies flushed against one another as they stood in the middle of the bathroom, furiously kissing as time ticked away. Jaemin poked his tongue between Jeno's lips and couldn't fight back the smirk as the omega let him in, allowing him to adventure his hot wet cavern.

"Hm... Min." Jeno breathed, slick dripping down his thighs.

Jaemin pulled away, eyes wide. "No, no... You're in heat. We can't do this." He panicked, noting the tinge of arousal in Jeno's scent.

"Sorry." The older mumbled, scratching his arm. "I'll handle this myself, later. You're on patrol, aren't you? Just continue your job."

The alpha, like a drunk in love teenager, scurried out in embarassment. He was a step out of the bedroom when he peeked his head in once more, shouting. "I'll come back if I have the plan laid out yeah?"

Jeno stepped out of the bathroom, his face still red, nodding. "Okay. See you again when I do."

Jaemin closed the door after that and waited for a few seconds until Jeno locked the door. He smacked his burning cheeks and shook his head. Time to get a grip of yourself. He was in the Bedroom Halls after all. If he's caught, he's dead meat. He hung his head low as he attempted to fight back the happy giddy smile on his face because hey,

The Last Prince Lee Jeno was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rays peeked through the curtains, creeping into the bedroom and finally shining down on the sleeping couple. The birds sang a melody of sorts, greeting the day a good morning. It was all peace and quiet when the door to the room slammed open with a bang.

"Mama! Dada!"

Two energetic children burst into the room with high energy, hopping onto their parent's bed, hitting them.

"Wake up!~ It's the first day of school!"

'Dada' groaned, opening his eyes and pushing away the blankets. He picked up the youngest off the bed, grumbling.

"At least knock, Jisung." He scolded lowly.

The four year old grinned teethily as his other sibling of a year older, continued shaking 'Mama' awake. "Mama!~ Wakey wakey~"

"I'm up. I'm up." 'Mama' said, getting up from his lying position. "I'm up, dear. Stop shaking me."

"Yay! Mama's up!"

"Chenle! Let's start filling the tub!" 

The two kids ran out of the room, laughing and all excited to go to school. The parents stayed in the room, groggy and too tired to function. 

"Jaemin, can you help them bathe? I'll get breakfast ready." 'Mama' asked, yawning. "Gosh I'm so tired."

"I'll bathe them. Just take your time. You have a busy day ahead." Jaemin said, rubbing his eyes. 

"As if your day isn't going to be any busier. You are a Commander for god's sake."

"Haha. I know. But you're practically a working mom, so it's more tiring for you." 

The other giggled as Jaemin peppered his face with kisses. "Ew disgusting you haven't brush your teeth!"

"Aw, Jeno. I'm hurt." 

Smiling with eyes filled with love, Jeno gave Jaemin a morning kiss on the lips before getting up from the bed. "Nah, you're never disgusting. I've seen you done me dirtier than this" He winked.

Laughing, the married couple moved about in their bedroom, getting ready for their day. Jaemin pulled the kids into the bathroom and playfully splashed water on the kids from the basin, earning shrieks from them. Jeno laughed and tied his now long blonde hair up into a ponytail before heading out to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

While cracking a few eggs on the pan, Jeno's lips curved into a smile as Chenle and Jisung continued to scream and laugh as Jaemin playfully bathed them. It's been five years since they ran away from the Southern Islands. From what they heard, Jeno's family went frantic and got the soldiers to search every land. Jeno knew they didn't want to search him because he was a family member but more of to preserve the reputation of the family. 

What kind of King lies to their Kingdom?

Donghyuck came along with them, saying that he decided to move there as well. Renjun helped with the sneaking out, getting assistance from the mainland soldiers. Jeno and Jaemin were lucky the Royal family of the mainlands were understanding, letting them live though they technically trespassed. They were given a place to live near the castle and practically everything they needed by the Royal family. 

Everything was perfect.

He remembered the first time he stepped out of the house was that he was treated normally though he was an Omega Prince. No one really cared about status in the mainlands. Jeno cried when an old lady praised him for being a beautiful omega, something he never got in his life back in the castle. 

It was a blessing to run away.

Jaemin got a spot in the military and in just three years he went from Corporal to Commander. Instead of patrolling now his job was to train young soldiers. His feet didn't ache anymore, it's more of his throat that's burning since he had to shout about 24/7 of the time. But he was happy nevertheless. 

Jeno didn't work for the first year since Jaemin spent his heat with him and boom! Chenle came to the world. It was hectic and with Jaemin's pay still not big enough to support both of them an a baby, Jeno went searching for a job. One of the mainland Princes heard the news about a runaway Omega Prince of the Southern Islands and requested him to come and work in the castle since he was still royal blood. He was offered a spot in the Cabinet but ended up working as the Prince's personal advisor, as suggested by the King.

Minhyung, the Prince Jeno was working for was an alpha but didn't take away any rights from Jeno who's an omega.

Jisung was born a year after Chenle and through out the pregnancy, Jeno still worked though the load was lesser. Minhyung ordered the staff to give Jeno a higher pay, two times more than the usual. Like as if the world was working with them, Jaemin got promoted to Commaner and their total pay kept rising.

The children stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and giggling as they walked into their bedroom with a shared towel. Jaemin trailed behind them, his own shirt soaked with soap water. Jeno chuckled and started to serve the dishes, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Mama!" Chenle screamed, running into the dining room with his uniform on.

"Yes, Lele? What is it?" Jeno asked, ruffling the child's hair.

"I'm going to be a good brother to Sungie!"

"Of course you are. You are always a good brother to Sungie."

Jaemin came out from the kid's bedroom with Jisung in his arms, the boy looking clean and tidy in his brand new school uniform. Jeno cooed.

"Aw look at you, you're so big now." He whispered, kissing Jisung's cheeks.

"Sungie big!" Jisung exclaimed, putting hands on his hips.

The couple laughed and smooched the child again, only to hear a whine from Chenle sitting by the dining table. 

"How come Sungie get kisses and I don't?" Chenle complained, crossing his arms.

"Oh my baby, of course you get kisses." Jeno soothed, pressing his lips on the pouting child. "You're jealous, hm? I bet you'll be more jealous next year."

"Hmph!"

The family ate in silence, enjoying Jeno's cooking. It was like as if time flew so fast when they heard the sound of the bell. Chenle as excited as he can be, hopped off the chair and grabbed his bag, ready to leave for school.

"Sungie, hurry!" Chenle whined.

The younger brother nodded and put his fork down, ready to run about the house to get his bag. Chuckling, Jeno and Jaemin did the same, getting up from their seats so they can send the children off.

"Mama, it's time to go~" 

"I know, I know, come let Mama and Dada kiss you two before you leave." 

At the same time they landed kisses on Chenle's chubby cheeks. The child took off almost immediately after that. Jisung got his kisses too but once he stepped out of the house, he turned back with tears in his eyes.

"Sungie is scared.." He cried.

Jaemin picked him up from the floor and stroked his hair. "There is nothing to worry about, Sungie. You have Lele hyung with you." He comforted.

Jeno sighed and wiped away the tears from Jisung's face, his own tears forming in his eyes. "It's going to be fun, okay? Don't be scared, you're a big boy, right?"

Jisung nodded his head meekly.

"Mama and Dada loves you, okay?" The omega whispered, kissing the child's forehead.

"Now go get it, big boy." Jaemin winked, putting Jisung down.

"Sungie! Come on!" Chenle shouted, stomping his feet as he stood beside the carriage. "We're gonna be late for school!"

Jisung turned around once again, his eyes shaking. Jeno sent him an assuring smile, so did Jaemin and with that Jisung walked towards his brother and entered the carriage before it started moving.

"Bye bye!" Chenle screamed, his head popping out from the window.

"They've grown big now." Jeno sighed, leaning his head on Jaemin's shoulder as the carriage left for other students to pick up. "I don't want them to grow up."

The alpha chuckled and kissed Jeno's head. "You're so emotional these days."

"Blame the hormones."

Now with the children off to school, it's time for Jeno and Jaemin to get ready for work. The house was much more quieter, since the children aren't around. Jeno put on his suit and sat by the makeup table, reaching out for the comb.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Jaemin said, standing behind the omega, picking up the comb. "It has even reached under your shoulders."

"Do you not like it?" Jeno asked, humming as Jaemin combed his hair, easing the knots.

"No. I love it."

Their mornings were always like this, silently dressing each other up and stealing kisses from one another. Jeno gave his face one last pat of powder before standing up, fixing his suit and ready to leave. He stared at his husband who looked very handsome in his own Commander uniform. He smiled and fixed the other's hair.

"I love you." He whispered, connecting their lips together.

"I love you too, baby."

Like everyday, Jeno and Jaemin walked to work hand-in-hand, in a place they loved living in, in a place where omegas were treated right, in a place where alphas were given sympathy, in a place with no prejudice, in a place just right for a couple like Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno, a simple alpha soldier who loved an ignored omega Prince.

**the end**


End file.
